


25 Amy Pond icons

by shakespeareanfish



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareanfish/pseuds/shakespeareanfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As you can see, the process of uploading these to Tinypic made the image quality a little bit awful, for which I apologize. I'm not entirely sure how to remedy this--I could reupload them on Photobucket (of course, for that I'd need a Photobucket account . . .), or just email the files to you, since I know your address from the signups.</p>
    </blockquote>





	25 Amy Pond icons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keeper_of_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keeper_of_stars).



> As you can see, the process of uploading these to Tinypic made the image quality a little bit awful, for which I apologize. I'm not entirely sure how to remedy this--I could reupload them on Photobucket (of course, for that I'd need a Photobucket account . . .), or just email the files to you, since I know your address from the signups.


End file.
